All About Us
by Mello.Chocolate Lover
Summary: Mello blames himself for what happens to Matt. Matt thinks otherwise. Songfic Yaoi


**Note: This is another yaoi songfic. I do not own the characters or the anime or the song. This song is "All About Us" by Tatu. Italics are song lyrics. Enjoy ^^**

All About Us

_They say they don't trust  
You, me , we, us  
So we'll fall if we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

Mello had woken up early. He was sitting in the bed staring at his sleeping boyfriend, Matt. He felt a sting of sadness. Earlier that week, Matt had been shot several times in the chest by the Japanese Police and he still hadn't recovered. Mello thought it was all his fault. He put Matt in danger in the first place. 'If Kiyomi Takada hadn't misspelled my name I don't know what would've happened…' he thought. He knew if he hadn't made it there when he did, Matt would be dead by now. He kept blaming himself even though Matt refused to believe it was Mello's fault.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they cant touch  
Cause you know (ah, ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
Cause you know  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about love (it's all about us)_  
_In you I can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

'But it was my fault…It was my stupid idea in the first place. Look what happened!' he thought bitterly to himself. He always avoided crying when Matt wasn't looking. But it was becoming harder.  
"Mello? You okay?" he heard his boyfriend ask.  
"Y-yeah….I'm alright" he replied.  
"You sure? You don't sound alright."  
"I'm sure. Don't worry."  
"Okay…." He didn't sound like he believed Mello.

_If they hurt you, they hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Wont stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

A few hours later, Mello was still acting the same as he had been earlier…Strange and different somehow. Matt knew he wasn't okay. Especially since he hadn't even touched a chocolate bar all day. 'Something's up…' he thought. He looked over at Mello, who was sitting beside him staring into space. He tried to sit up but flinched. Mello looked over at him. In his eyes Matt could see the guilt Mello felt.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they cant touch  
Cause you know (ah, ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
Cause you know  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about love (it's all about us)_  
_In you I can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

"Please, Mello. This wasn't your fault. Understand that" he said.  
"You don't get it! It was my fault! I made you do it! I almost got you killed!" Mello said through silenced sobs. Matt only smiled and shook his head.

_They don't know  
They cant see who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold onto me  
Cause tonight_

"Mello, you didn't do any of that. I agreed to help you, did I not?"  
"Well yeah but…"  
"But nothing. Don't blame yourself. Were here, safe and together. We wont be separated. Ever." Mello stared at Matt, still letting tears fall, for a few moments before crawling over to him and kissing him. Even though Matt was in pain, he kissed back with just as much force and wrapped his arms around Mello.  
"Mello, it's just you and me now. Its just us. Okay?" Matt said after they pulled away from each other. Mello nodded. "Okay."

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they cant touch  
Cause you know (ah, ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about  
All about us_  
_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they cant touch  
Cause you know (ah, ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about  
All about us_  
_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they cant touch  
Cause you know (ah, ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

"Will you stop blaming yourself now? I really hate seeing you like that, you know" Matt said. Mello smiled a sincere and true smile and nodded.  
"Good" Matt said, smiling as well. "I love you, Mello."  
"I love you too, Matt. With all my heart."

_It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
Cause you know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
Cause you know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about love (it's all about us)  
_In you I can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_


End file.
